


Lost Stars (Captain Swan AU)

by JokerStark



Category: Captain Hook - Fandom, Captain Swan - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Killian, Cursed!Killian, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerStark/pseuds/JokerStark
Summary: Killian and Emma finally have their happy ending and are looking forward to their future together. However, fate has other plans and decides Killian needs to pay the price for returning from the Underworld by being sent 5 years back in time to New York with a new life and new memories and a new love. With no memory of Emma or who he really is. Killian and Emma's True Love is put to the test when they cross paths once more as The Saviour does all she can to bring her pirate back. If things weren't bad enough, Emma and the other heroes have to deal with the arrival of The Flying Dutchman to the Storybrooke docks, the captain of which is on the hunt for the infamous Captain Hook...





	1. Chapter 1

 

The captain’s being ached mercilessly in agony as old wounds were re-opened and new ones gained after he had been reduced to a chew toy for the three-headed dog. The beast Hades claimed as one of his terrifying pets. Killian would not have been left to the mercy of Cerberus had he not made the heroic choice of making sure the girl from the dungeon got out by avoiding the beast – they didn’t have the time for her to tell him her name, in the dire situation the two faced, it was more important that at least one of them managed to escape- but despite the pain, Killian bravely did not feel an ounce of regret for his decision.

If Killian was not already dead, the pirate could have sworn that as the beast mauled at him, tearing the fibres of his skin, its teeth digging in to his bones, he was experiencing death over and over again. Without the ability to put an end to his suffering, Killian had no choice but to let the beast do its worst to him, until Hades made the decision it was enough. This wasn’t exactly the first time Killian was put under such torment after making his fatal sacrifice to save Emma and the people he cared about and could now call his friends, from the Dark Ones. In his own words, between he and Emma, the pirate was the one who deserved to go to the Underworld. Killian couldn’t ruin another family. However, the pain of a broken heart from knowing he would never see Emma again, touch her face, kiss her lips or hold her in a loving embrace, hurt more than any torture concocted by Hades. At least Emma was safe from having such torment inflicted onto her. His swollen eyes, the blood streaming down his cheek, staining his face and the endless array of scars and open wounds showed a glimpse of the horrors Killian was forced through as a greeting to the Underworld.

However, there was a part of Killian that swore he heard Emma’s voice, telling him that she was there for him. There in the Underworld. He knew the vision he had wasn’t just wishful thinking being played out in a dream or a twisted plot of Hades to drive the pirate to insanity. No, it was real. Emma, his Swan had ventured to the Underworld to save him. Which was why Killian needed to make Emma’s job easier by making sure he or the girl were set free.

Though he wondered if he was ever really worth saving.

“…And despite some creative beatings, I still see hope in your eyes, and I would that like to be gone before you reach the water,” the cold voice of Hades sounded as he looked up to Killian, the broken and beaten man who still refused to let go of his hope in Emma. His belief in her always was unfaltering even while he was hanging over the River of Lost Souls while wrapped up in chains. The slightest shift downwards towards the water sent rising agony through Killian’s body that he could not help but let out a small cry to express the pain screaming within him. “You have interfered with my carefully cultivated existence, so I am going to hurt you,” Hades explained in a whisper and unnervingly calm voice, threatening the man he held prisoner. Killian’s body was riddled in agony but he still didn’t lose hope despite the threats aimed at him. “Then I'm going to collect your friends and hurt them. So there's going to be no one left to save you.” It was only at the threat of Emma and the others being hurt that Killian began to falter and without a struggle to stop it, a whimper escaped from his throat.

“Feel free to go mad.”

Those words would ring in the pirate’s head, haunting him in his nightmares. Even though he was home with his true love and her family, the repercussions of what he had been put through during his experience as Hades’ prisoner in the dreaded Underworld still remained. Nearly every moment was spent on the end of a lash and met with the most excruciating form of physical and mental torture. That sort of hardship would be enough to break anyone’s soul. So it was no wonder why Killian hated falling asleep, every moment he spent doing so would be filled with nothing but the dark reminder of what occurred. Not just what happened in the Underworld but of while he was the Dark One, how he wasn’t in control of himself as the darkness gripped his heart, not budging, and refusing to allow Killian to be the man he worked so hard to become.  
Until he found the strength to push past it and do what was right. The Underworld wasn’t always filled with terrible memories for Killian, being there allowed him to meet Liam one last time, although it hurt to have to say goodbye to the older Jones sibling. At least, after centuries, Killian was given the chance to bid farewell to the best man he had ever known, the man who had helped raise him. It gave Killian a glimmer of happiness that Liam got to move on to somewhere better than dwelling in the Underworld. Although a part of Killian’s heart ached at the thought that he and his brother were separated yet again. Another heartbreak was that of the pirate’s first love, when he first heard Milah was in the Underworld, Killian honestly thought that there was a chance for him to get the chance to at least see her. Have one more memory of her. But alas, her fate wasn’t as fortunate as Liam’s, and Killian felt anger, truly believing his first love deserved a better fate than becoming an inhabitant of the River of Lost Souls.  
However, that night the memories of his seemingly endless days of torment where he was unable to do anything to stop it, flooded his mind, causing Killian to toss and turn. He was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, letting out an occasional whimper as he gripped the pillow with his discomfort clearly showing on his expression.

“Kilian…” her voice sounded like a soft breeze filled with love to his harsh nightmare. Emma had been woken up, worried for the man she loved. The man she would do anything for, just like he would do the same for her. The Saviour quickly switched on the lamp on her nightstand and turned round to try and rouse her beloved from his nightmare.  
“Killian wake up,” Emma encouraged kindly with a hand gently pressed to the pirate’s cheek, her fingers delicately caressing his stubble in a reassuring manner with a small smile painted on her expression as Killian’s eyes opened, squinting a little when they met Emma’s gaze. The pirate breathed shakily, the memory of the nightmare still fresh in his mind.  
“Hey you, I take it you had another nightmare? They’re getting worse, aren’t they?” Emma asked and leaned forward to kiss her pirate’s lips softly before he slowly sat up in the bed the couple now shared.  
“Aye I did… sorry for waking you love,” Killian apologised, rubbing his eyes with his one hand. He saw how exhausted his girlfriend was, he felt the same way, given that it was still in the early hours of the morning. “And Swan I don’t want you worrying about me. This isn’t the first horror of my past to haunt me,” the pirate offered.

Emma didn’t see the need for Killian to apologise. True Love meant that there was nothing the saviour wasn’t prepared to do to help the man who held the deepest form of affection towards her. Sometimes Emma had to pinch herself, it felt surreal to know that after her years of being let down and abandoned, True Love was possible for her. And she had found it with Captain Hook of all people. A man she learnt as a child to be no more than a villain from the old Disney cartoon films, who in reality was a man Emma never realised she needed until she began to fall for him. Emma didn’t quite know when Killian fell in love with her, she knew it must have been before she accepted her feelings for him. However, Emma would never forget the day she fell in love with Killian Jones. It was after their adventure back in time when she and the pirate worked on getting Snow and David to cross paths and find a way back home to Storybrooke. The Saviour had been with her family during the naming ceremony of her baby brother in side Granny’s Diner, however, somehow it didn’t feel right without Killian there too. She found him at a table outside where he opted for the company of himself and his trusty rum. Emma enjoyed the conversation the two were having, but it was only after his confession that something in her heart changed. Killian had traded his beloved lady, the only home he had had for centuries, The Jolly Roger with the intention of getting to Emma. Until then, no one had ever given up everything just for her. No one but Killian. “Which is exactly why I’m worried Killian, what if you’ve faced enough horrors that you can take? I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been being trapped by Hades,” Emma explained kindly, staying close to him and felt Killian wrap an arm around her waist.  
Killian did not really want to talk about his experiences so soon after the nightmare, it was something he had hoped to put behind him. But evidently, the ordeal was affecting the pirate more than he liked to admit.  
“Let’s not discuss that right now love,” Killian breathed and wiped his one hand down his face. “Would you believe it if I told you the nightmares aren’t as bad as they initially were when I returned?” he asked truthfully. It had been many months since Killian was sent back to Emma, to where he belonged and since then, he, along with the heroes of Storybrooke had dealt with the likes of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde. The pirate wasn’t really one to open up to others about how he was feeling but over the last few months, Emma tried to get her True Love to talk to her about what was bothering him. She had been the Dark One too, so she knew it couldn’t have been easy for Killian either.

“I want to believe that Killian, but I also know what you’ve been through isn’t something you can get over in a matter of months,” Emma explained her concerns, feeling responsible for part of Killian’s anguish. He never would have become the Dark One if she just listened to him in Camelot and let him go. But Emma couldn’t let someone else she loved die and admittedly she was glad he was still alive and breathing. They had a second chance of a happy ending. “You know you can talk to me about anything right? You’ve done so much for me and I just…”

“As have you Swan, you saved me in the Underworld and I will never stop being grateful for everything you and your family risked to help me,” Killian was quick to interrupt Emma. She didn’t owe him anything, in fact it was the other way around. “And you’re right, the brutality inflicted on me by Hades, has scarred me deeper than physical wounds,” the pirate uttered quietly and looked away. He hated coming across as vulnerable, but if he expected Emma to feel free to open up to him, Killian knew he needed to do the same with her. They had agreed before - during the crisis involving Hyde and the Evil Queen – that for their relationship to work, they couldn’t keep secrets from one another. Honesty was something both Emma and Killian valued. “But with you by my side, and what we have together,” he added, referring to how they shared True Love, “our future, our happy ending is what helps me cope with what happened.”

“I know Killian, but-“ Emma tried to counter Killian’s words with her self-doubt but the pirate didn’t hesitate to put a finger to her lips.  
“Swan, I’ve been given a second chance to be with you, and that doesn’t happen to a man like me very often,” Killian explained to the woman he adored with every ounce of his heart. He couldn’t put into words exactly how much he loved Emma because the pirate found himself falling deeper in love with his Swan every day. “I was a villain who carried out countless merciless deeds during the centuries I’ve lived…in a way I deserved the torture-“  
Now it was Emma’s turn to interrupt the captain. “Killian, please do not do that to yourself,” the saviour pleaded, her green eyes bearing warmly into Killian’s sea blue eyes that held guilt and the desire to redeem himself. “You’re not that man anymore. You’re a hero now.”

“But Emma my redemption doesn’t erase the things I’ve done, and I’m not able to forgive myself just yet” Killian sighed, using his one hand to brush the hair from his beloved’s face. “That being said, the horrors of the Underworld are easier for me to handle knowing that at the end, I was given the chance to return to you and have our future. You’re exactly where I belong love,” he added and leaned forward to place a soft yet lingering kiss to Emma’s lips. Feeling her smiling when she kissed back.

Emma always did feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart warm with elation whenever Killian referred to their future. It meant that Killian was not going to leave or abandon Emma, he truly wanted to be with her and build a life with her. Something she would have never imagine for herself during the hard times of her childhood. It was especially after being thrown into prison when betrayed by Neal, that Emma was convinced happiness wasn’t lined up in her future. Until Killian’s several efforts proved her wrong. “Oh really? What about being on the Jolly Roger, with the perfect view of the moonlit ocean?” Emma smirked teasingly, knowing her seafaring lover.  
“Well that’s a difficult question love, she is rather special to me,” Killian joked back, quirking an eyebrow. Despite the couple being tired in the early hours of the morning, the pirate enjoyed these quiet moments where he and Emma were able to spend time together as a normal couple. Without being interrupted by the others or yet another crisis. He chuckled at Emma’s playful roll of her eyes and rested his forehead on hers. “But if I had to, I would always choose the princess I have wrapped in the embrace of my arms.”

Emma didn’t even bother to hide her blush. Killian was the only person who could ever do that to her. It made her laugh sometimes how she initially refused to trust him when he was the one who would end up being her true love. Although, Emma did feel guilty that she left him on the beanstalk when they first met, but it helped knowing Killian didn’t hold it against her. “I love you Killian,” she confessed and locked her lips against Killian’s before he could reply back to the three words he would never tire of hearing her utter. Her fingers got lost in his brown hair while she felt Killian holding her closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Swan how the bloody hell do you work this confounded box?” Killian called out to Emma who was in the kitchen while he was trying to figure out her computer. It was one of the many inventions of this world that he failed to understand. However, he always was up for a challenge. Killian had mastered how to use the phone Emma gave him, how difficult could a computer be? Quite difficult actually, as Killian quickly discovered.

Emma was unable to stop herself from laughing at Killian’s exclamation about the computer. But made sure he didn’t hear her from the kitchen.

“I’ll be there in a second Killian,” she called back to him with an amused smile fixed onto her expression. Killian wasn’t from the world without magic so of course he was a stranger to the technologies of this world. Which was always quite humorous to Emma. She recalled one day how confused her soul mate was when she walked in on Henry showing him how to use a video game console and how he complained about him being at a disadvantage. Stating how the contraption wasn’t designed for a one-handed person like him.

When Emma got to the living room, she saw Killian peering intently at the screen and then keyboard to try and make sense of the computer.

“Press any key to continue?” the pirate uttered beneath his breath and searched the keyboard. But it resulted in only more confusion. “Where the devil is the ‘any’ key?” he asked, thankful that Emma came to his aid.

“It means you can press any key you want, like this,” Emma corrected kindly and demonstrated to Killian how to log on to the computer, including entering the password.

“Why must every contraption be so bloody complicated?” Killian question with an arched brow as he watched Emma, seeing the log in page change to the desktop screen. Not understanding what the icons displayed meant or did.

Once logged in, Emma reached a hand to rest on Killian’s shoulder gently. “Hey, it’s only natural to be confused, you haven’t used a computer before. But I’ll teach you, and Henry can help too, yeah?” she offered with a kind smile. Loving this side of Killian. Captain Hook, who could strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, the finest sailor in the realms, a man who was an expert with a sword, was left dumbfounded by the technology of the modern world.

"You managed to understand the phone eventually right?" Emma reminded to prove to Killian the progress he made so far. "Not to mention the microwave and toaster," she added with a slight chuckle. Resting her head against Killian's shoulder before looking up at him.

"Aye," the pirate replied in agreement. He wasn't entirely fond of the television, not seeing the entertainment value of the contraption that the others - particularly Henry - saw in it. "But I sense that this square box is more of a conundrum than merely pressing down pieces of bread or setting a timer to heat some food."

“Yes, but I believe in you, my twenty first century pirate,” Emma smirked as an attempt to encourage her love, seeing him scratch behind his ear. A habit she learnt was a shy tick of Killian’s whenever he was nervous or embarrassed when they were alone. It only made Emma fall for him even more. Now that they were living together, both were finding out things about each other that no one else would know. Like other couples. It sounded perfect for Emma and Killian to finally have the chance to act like a normal couple, however, at the back of both their minds, they couldn’t help but wonder if their happiness was going to last. What else could possibly happen? Or rather, what else could be worse than either of them dying? “Let me show you how to access the internet, first we need to make sure the wi-fi is on,” Emma suggested and took the computer mouse, stifling her laugh when she noticed Killian’s bewildered expression.

“The what-net? What the devil is a wi-fi?” Killian asked with furrowed eyebrows as he moved closer to Emma, looking at the screen with confusion and showed no level of understanding when Emma clicked on the icon consisting of bars of different lengths. He was not familiar with it but assumed it was connected to the internet or wi-fi that Emma mentioned. “Is it anything like a Wookie?” the pirate questioned, honestly trying his best to educate himself with the technology and use the terms he learnt in the past to make sense of it all. “Whatever the bloody hell a Wookie is.”

“No,” Emma corrected with a shake of her head, not hiding her amusement this time. “A Wookie is a fictional creature, the wi-fi is what allows us to connect to the internet,” she explained as simply as she could, like she was describing the terms to a child.

“And the internet is a global network we can use to search for things, watch vid-… moving pictures, listen to music or connect with others in the blink of an eye no matter where they are in the world,” Emma added, studying Killian’s expression as she did so. Hoping that she had been of some use when answering the pirate’s queries regarding the computer.

“And they call this realm the Land Without Magic,” Killian remarked with a light-hearted roll of his and a slight smirk. However, he was still puzzled about what the internet actually was. At least now he knew what it could be used for.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it magic,” Emma replied and reached a hand out to gently play with the ends of Killian’s fluffy brown hair. “But yeah, this world does have its advantages, come on let me teach you how to search for something…oh I know!” she smiled widely, eagerly typing the word ‘ships’ in the Google search bar and clicked on images. “It was the first thing I thought of,” Emma admitted in a somewhat bashful tone when she noticed the questioning grin on Killian’s face. She knew he loved sailing and the ocean, however, Emma also knew that there was no ship the pirate could be more fond of than his beloved Jolly Roger.

“Why are you apologising Swan? If truth be told, I do find this perplexing machine and its abilities quite intriguing, even if it is baffling,” Killian shook his head, touched that Emma was using a subject he knew much about to help him understand how to use the computer and internet.

“I haven’t seen a ship of that kind in my vast sailing history,” he queried, pointing to an image of a cruise ship. Hesitant and unsure whether it was alright to touch the screen, which was why he made sure the tip of his finger didn’t touch it. Using the computer was an idea Killian concocted on his own accord but the technology was still quite alien to him. However, he was quite grateful that Emma was willing help him and demonstrated a high level of patience while doing so. Emma honestly didn’t mind, Killian wasn’t from that world, he was inevitably bound to find certain aspects of adjusting to life there somewhat of a challenge.

“Hmm? Killian you can touch the screen, it’s not going to shock you or anything like that,” Emma hastened to assure but looked curiously towards what image he had pointed at. “Oh that’s a cruise ship,” she explained while clicking on the image to enlarge it. “It can carry several passengers and people often enjoy holidaying on a cruise ship on the ocean waves. There are cabins for them to stay in as well kitchens, dining rooms and entertainment. Maybe one day we could go on one? That is if you fancy it?” she offered.

Killian tilted his head to the side, his left eyebrow quirking like it usually did when the pirate thought something over. “That’s quite a tempting offer Swan but I think I’d much rather travel on a vessel I can captain, one I trust dearly after our many ventures together over the centuries,” he decided, that look of wonder in his eyes as he reminisced, with nothing but fondness, back on a few of his most memorable voyages the pirate experienced with his beloved lady.

“Should I leave you alone with your thoughts about your love?” Emma didn’t fail to tease Killian, laughing at her own joke. She loved how attached her pirate was to the Jolly Roger. Emma usually enjoyed expressing her non-existent jealousy whenever Killian would return to the house in time for their breakfast after he spent time with his old girl, tending to the Jolly Roger. During those mornings, Emma would wake to find Killian no longer laying by her side but she didn’t exactly mind. In fact, it would make her smile, imagining her pirate working on giving the Jolly Roger some tender loving care. Once or twice, Emma went over to the docks in the mornings and before he noticed her presence, she would hear Killian talking sweetly to the ship while he worked on it.

“Why do that Swan? When you’d be depriving me of enjoying the company of my True Love?” the pirate corrected smoothly, finishing his words by gifting Emma’s lips with a tender kiss.

“Good comeback Jones,” Emma smirked and kissed back, feeling Killian’s lips lingering against hers before she pulled away from him to gaze adoringly into his eyes. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have her soul mate returned to her. Emma didn’t intend to waste the second chance they were given. “Why don’t I show you more about the internet?”

“Aye, but later Swan,” Killian uttered with a slight nod, remaining close to Emma as he looked from her lips to her eyes. “For now I just want to kiss you,” he added, in a loving tone rather than a flirtatious before closing the gap between them again and placed a more passionate kiss to Emma’s lips.

Needless to say, Emma had no argument and deepened the kiss further.

A few days had passed and during her lunch break, Emma arranged with Killian to meet him for lunch. The saviour wanted to spend time with her loyal pirate boyfriend, who was more than eager to agree with her plans. It made Emma laugh to hear how keen Killian sounded on the phone and felt her heart melt to know that she was his main priority and how much he valued and loved her. Killian knew better than most what it was like to lose his love, to have her die in his arms while being powerless to save her. The pirate had given up on love and ceased believing love or even a happy ending lay in store for him in his future. For centuries, he led a life consumed by darkness and vengeance as a villainous pirate on the high seas. That was until his life crossed with Emma’s. Her title as the Saviour couldn’t have been more fitting. Emma rescued him from his own darkness, she was the reason why Killian worked so hard to become the better man he hoped he now was.

While he was waiting for Emma at the diner, Killian ordered for the two of them. Grilled cheese and onion rings for his girlfriend and opted for something a little healthier for himself. Despite having a penchant for drinking rum, the pirate did care about the food he ate. Something that often annoyed Henry, like when Killian threw away the boy’s ideal breakfast of pop tarts, replacing it with a healthier option consisting of grapefruit and mackerel. At the most recent occurrence, Killian had made himself, Emma and Henry some oatmeal porridge instead of having them eat food he saw as completely unsuitable. Although, he didn’t have a problem with Emma having her favourite beverage, hot chocolate with cinnamon in the mornings. Emma liked how considerate her boyfriend was, Henry on the other hand, accepted that Killian meant well but couldn’t stand how the pirate had thrown away his pop tarts and convinced Emma it was a good idea to stop having such junk food for their breakfast.

Before that afternoon, Killian had one rather important errand to attend to. He was relieved Emma was distracted by her work as sheriff, her presence would have made carrying out his errand rather difficult. Since it was a rather delightful day, with the sun beaming down pleasantly on the small town of Storybrooke, Killian decided to sit at a table outside of the diner. His attention was invested in the library book he was that the pirate didn’t notice a small feline approaching the table until it got close enough to bravely start playing with a shoelace on Killian’s left boot. The cat wasn’t fully grown nor was it as small as a kitten who had just left the shelter of its mother. “Where did you come from?” Killian questioned with an amused chuckle rather than acting annoyed at the interruption from his book.

As if answering the pirate, the small calico cat mewled and looked up from the shoelace it saw as its prey to blink up at Killian. “If you’re around here, that could only mean you’re hungry,” he said sweetly to the female animal who was clearly a stray. Not knowing Emma had arrived at the diner, watching him with her lips forming a smile. Her boyfriend never failed to surprise her with his antics. Killian really was quite different from Captain Hook told in the fairy tales she heard as a child. Something Emma couldn’t have been more grateful for.

“Well, it certainly looks like someone has made a new friend,” Emma finally spoke out after observing Killian playing with the cat by using a stick he found by the table, encouraging the cat to chase after it while he moved it in front of her.

“And you’ve certainly got a habit of sneaking up on me Swan,” Killian chuckled, suddenly turning round at his girlfriend’s voice. The feline was a little startled and clambered up to seek protection on the man’s lap. Taking Killian by surprise as he reacted by softly running his one hand down her fur, causing the animal to purr and lean against his hand at his touch. “She just approached and began playing with my shoes while I was waiting for you,” he added, explaining why he was giving attention to the small feline.

Emma shook her head in assurance and sat down opposite her boyfriend while soothed the animal, “It’s true what they say, cats are picky about who they trust. And she seems to have taken quite a liking to you,” she commented light-heartedly before a waitress brought out their food, with wet napkins as per Kilian’s request. He would need to wash his hands after touching the cat.

“Aye, she has, she reminds me of a cat I used to have as a child,” Killian regarded, which only peaked Emma’s curiosity.

“You used to have a pet?” Emma asked with a tilt of her head to Killian’s words. He had never revealed that to her before, and she loved learning new things about her love.

“A long time ago, I couldn’t have been any older than ten years of age, Liam and I were ordered by the captain of the ship we were working on to help bring the cargo to the lower deck,” Killian replied, trying to hide the pain from the bad memories of his childhood. He didn’t look up to Emma and took a piece of his fish and kindly placed it on the seat of the bench where the cat was perched with her tail delicately curled around her paws.  
“When I lifted a fruit-filled crate, I found a small kitten cowering between the several boxes and cases, the poor thing looked starved, and I couldn’t leave her, knowing what it felt like,” he continued, remembering how he begged Liam to let him sneak the kitten onto the ship. The ship the Jones brothers were working on at the time wasn’t the sane vessel that their father sold them on when Brennan abandoned his children.

Before Captain Silver and before the storm that led them to the navy, Killian and Liam had been passed on to many captains and ships during their childhood of servitude. Killian may have grown up to become a captain himself, a pirate, but he knew what it was like to be forced into servitude, which was why his crew didn’t consist of any child slaves. “Thankfully the captain was one of the more lenient captains I encountered and when he discovered the kitten, he was more than happy to put her in mine and Liam’s charge.”  
Emma could see that Killian found it difficult to look back on his early life. She understood better than most, having gone through a challenging childhood herself. “Well, it may have taken centuries but at least now you’ve got a new pet. After all, she has chosen you” she pointed out, watching the cat try to reach Killian’s hand while he used it to eat his food. “You’re going to have to name her,” Emma added with a smirk.

“What?” Killian questioned, hardly expecting Emma to make such a suggestion, implying she was alright with him keeping the kitten the pirate clearly had a fondness for. When he had been playing with the kitten, waiting for Emma, Killian did grow attached to the little creature. If she was homeless, like she looked to be, the pirate didn’t want to have the cat fend for itself when it could have a home. He was about to suggest keeping her until Emma implied it. “Swan are you sure you don’t mind us keeping her? I have to think about the perfect name but it would be nice to have a new addition to our home,” Killian smiled, his words, ‘our home’ warmed his own heart.  
“Of course I’m being serious Killian, besides, I’ve always wanted a pet, and I’m sure this little cutie will fit right in with us,” Emma stood by her offer and cooed towards the cat. “Perhaps you could think of a name for after I get back from work?” she suggested, having nearly finished her food since she was due back at the station soon.

“Aye, which reminds me, are you planning anything after work, love? I was thinking I could take you out for dinner?” Killian asked, of course not dropping any hints about what he truly had in mind. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Hmm? No I didn’t have any plans, how can I say no to my pirate?” Emma smiled, none the wiser. She would never pass up on the chance to enjoy a romantic date with Killian. Although, she did wonder why Killian seemed unusually more hopeful than normal for her to say to yes to his plans for later that evening. “Especially when I know your secret of talent when it comes to planning the perfect night out.” Emma was looking forward to the impromptu date suggested by her boyfriend and finished her soft drink, rolling her eyes at Killian’s smug smirk in reaction to her compliment. “What are you smirking at, Captain?” she teased. “Anyway I have to return to work and interrogate someone who tried to break into the grocery store, at least it’s not defeating a monster threatening the town,” she grimaced and kissed Killian’s lips with a hand gently to his cheek. “I love you Killian Jones.” Emma wished she could stay and be with Killian, but she had a job to do. Even if it was as the sheriff and not the saviour.

“I love you too, my Emma Swan,” Killian said with utmost sincerity and kissed back. “See you tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, you’re going to be asking her today?” Belle asked with a fond smile, handing Killian the ring after inspecting the piece of engagement jewellery the pirate had purchased. She was excited and happy for her friend and his upcoming proposal to Emma. The librarian and the captain didn’t exactly have the best of initial meetings what with the latter trying to kill or harm Belle during their first three encounters. However, like Belle told Killian, she knew he had changed much since his villainous days. “It’s a gorgeous ring, Emma will love it.”

“Aye, do you think so lass?” the pirate responded and carefully took the ring box back and carefully closed it, placing the ring in his jacket pocket. Killian couldn’t wait to see the look in Emma’s eyes the moment he asked his True Love for her hand in marriage. “She and I have been living together for a while, and after everything we’ve been through, it’s reaffirmed that I don’t want to have a future without her.”

Belle, and well, everyone in Storybrooke knew Emma and Killian were in love. It was in Belle’s honest opinion that she was surprised it took the pirate this long to pop the question after returning from the underworld. “And I don’t doubt Emma will say yes to your proposal. Are you sure she has no idea what’s going on?

“Emma may often know when I’m hiding something, but alas, and to my advantage, she thinks I’m only planning a long overdue date,” Killian chuckled lightly. It was a challenge to sneak behind Emma’s back when he was in search for the perfect ring, but thankfully his girlfriend – and hopefully his soon-to-be fiancée – hadn’t the slightest clue of his plan. At least he hoped she didn’t. “And what do you think you’re doing?” the pirate grew amused when he noticed the kitten he befriended earlier decided to settle against one of the books Belle kept on library desk. “I hope you don’t mind me having brought a different type of company with me,” he smiled.

To reassure Killian, Belle shook her head and placed a hand on Killian’s shoulder while holding two books in her free hand. She always did love animals. “Why should I? She isn’t doing any harm,” the librarian called to the new addition to Emma and Killian’s household before gently petting the feline. “Have you decided on a name for her yet?”

“Aye, she’s called Olivia, Emma’s lad was also quite fond of the choice,” Killian explained. Speaking of whom, Henry was going to be caring for the cat while Killian took Emma out on their romantic evening. 

“Olivia? I like that name, it suits her,” Belle was honest with her compliment towards Olivia while petting her. “What time is Emma expecting you for your date. Shouldn’t she be coming back from work soon?”

It wasn’t as if Killian had lost track of time. How could he? The date and the proposal was all that was running through the pirate’s mind. Killian was becoming a little impatient waiting for when he could go and pick up Emma, so he was trying to pass the time by spending it with Henry and now Belle. Although, Killian did need to carry out one more errand to make the evening perfect, it involved paying a visit to the florist. “Not until seven, giving Emma time to get ready to enjoy the night’s activities after a long day at work,” he replied to his friend, clearly eager to ask Emma to marry him.

After leaving Olivia in Henry’s charge at the Nolan’s apartment and his trip to the florist, Killian headed to the home he and Emma shared. Nothing could ever prepare him for the love-filled smile Emma welcomed him with, the smile she only ever saved for her love. The saviour’s admiration glimmered in her hazel green eyes as she uttered words of greeting to Killian. Placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Good evening handsome,” Emma giggled, looking at her date for the evening. There was no other man who could ever make her feel that way, not even Neal provided Emma with the same level of happiness that Killian gave her just by being there. 

“Good evening my Lady Swan,” Killian couldn’t resist acting like a gentleman to the woman who changed his life and added to the romantic gesture by bringing one of her hands to lips, kissing the back of it. “You look gorgeous love.” He spoke, speechless at the sight of Emma in a flowing pink V-neck chiffon evening dress complete with an elegant silver necklace and the top half layers of her hair tied in a ponytail. 

“I know,” Emma smirked, recalling Killian’s same response to Emma’s compliment of his appearance at the start of their first date. “You’re not too bad yourself Captain.”

Killian quirked an eyebrow and shrugged casually, presenting his girlfriend with the pink rose that bore heavy similarity with the rose he picked out for Emma in Camelot. That had been one of his most favourable memories from their time in the kingdom, and remembered it fondly, especially the exhilarating horse ride the couple took to the field filled with flowers. “Not bad? I prefer dashingly charming,” he joked, his smile growing wider when Emma rolled her eyes as she took the flower, smelling it’s sweet scent.

“Thank you Killian,” Emma whispered and let Killian lead her out of their house and didn’t put up a fight when her pirate refused to have Emma drive them to the restaurant where he had placed a reservation. Instead Killian opted for them to enjoy a sunset stroll. Always one to let her curiosity get the better of her, Emma attempted get Killian to slip up and reveal to her where they were walking towards. However, he refused to give in, wanting to keep every part of the data a surprise. 

The two of them had been on a few dates since Killian’s return from the underworld. However they were usually interrupted by a crisis when they got back home after a romantic time. Killian hoped that David would hold up his promise to deal with any problems that occurred, with the help of Snow and Regina. Thankfully, for once, there wasn’t a crisis looming over Storybrooke that required the Saviour. Emma rather enjoyed the stroll to the restaurant with her dashing pirate. He had a talent of making her laugh, let alone smile. Killian hoped that Emma didn’t suspect he was up to anything by taking her out on a date. Judging by her surprise to see he had led her to the restaurant where they experienced their first date – that is if they didn’t regard the snow monster or the ice wall on the town line as dates – Emma didn’t have a clue.

“Killian…I can’t believe you remembered,” Emma tried to find the right words to express how touched she was that Killian arranged to take her to the particular restaurant. But she didn’t have to worry about words right now when she felt Killian place his lips on hers, silencing the Saviour, for a brief few moments at least.

Emma let out a small hum of appreciation when her boyfriend deepened the kiss while placing his hand to cup her right cheek. “Are you surprised?” the pirate breathed when the two needed to pause for air. “Shall we my love? The evening awaits,” Killian added with a charming gesture of opening the door for his girlfriend, letting Emma into the restaurant before him. He always knew how to be a gentleman and be romantic with the woman he adored with all his heart. Gone was his desire to seek vengeance, it was now replaced by the wish of a happy ending. A happy ending where he could call Emma his wife. 

Emma also wasn’t expecting Killian to have pre-ordered their romantic meal, a dinner that consisted of prawn cocktail appetisers and tagliatelle carbonara for the main dish. Of course, not being knowledgeable on Italian food, Killian made his decision after taking advice from the restaurant’s head chef. The pirate was part of the group of heroes who helped to protect Storybrooke, so of course the chef was more than willing to give Killian culinary advice.

Needless to say, Emma was surprised and more so, touched, to realise that Killian had booked the same table at the same restaurant where they spent their first date. 

“Wow, someone’s gone all out to reminisce down memory lane, not that I’m complaining,” Emma noted and sat down once her boyfriend pulled out a chair for her. It was a pleasant to change having the chance to have normal moments in her life and enjoy a typical date with Killian. Without any interruptions. Something that other couples took for granted. 

“Well, I recall how you loved the food here the first time we went out together,” Killian winked at Emma and reached out his one hand to her across the table, which she was more than happy to hold onto with both hands. 

“And it’s much appreciated, I’ve been looking forward to this all day, it’s just what I needed after dealing with a suspect and sorting through paperwork,” she admitted and without thinking, Emma began softly stroking her lover’s single hand with her thumb before the starters arrived to the table.

“Aye?” Killian couldn’t hide the flirtatious look in his eyes that seemed to come so naturally to him. He always was the sort of man who understood how to treat women and was an expert of flirting with them, which was evident from his pirating past. Killian -while as a vengeful single man - would usually flirt with several woman, but now he was a reformed man. He had changed for the better and would only ever flirt with the woman who hoped he could one day soon call his wife. “You know you can always rely on me to show you a good time Swan,” Killian smirked, his tongue lightly tracing his bottom lip as his sea blue eyes met Emma’s green ones. 

If Emma said she never found her True Love’s eyes captivating, she’d be lying. The Saviour found it quite the challenge to tear her gaze from Killian and look down to the food in front of her. But she had to, if only to hide the deep blush spreading across her cheeks. “I’ve lost track of the last time I had prawn cocktail, hmm… it’s so good,” Emma expressed, savouring the taste of the forkful of prawn cocktail she just tried, “what do you think Killian?”  
“Aye it’s delicious Swan,” the pirate smiled, gazing at his girlfriend adoringly while they ate their appetiser. “The food of this world never ceases to amaze me, there is a lot more variety than what’s available for a captain while on the high seas,” he explained honestly and ate another forkful of the prawn cocktail. 

“Well I’m glad, I guess the food here and view of the ocean is what’s keeping you in town,” Emma said teasingly and gently nudged her foot against Killian’s beneath the table. She giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush at the flirtatious glare he issued her in return.

“Oh there’s something far greater and valuable to me than the view and few delicacies, or rather someone,” Killian corrected with that smooth tone of voice he tended to use when trying to impress Emma. Now they were a couple, it always worked. “My only reason for staying in this town is sitting right in front me, and honestly I can’t imagine spending my days without you Swan,” his words were filled with nothing but love and honesty and Emma knew he only ever spoke in such a way to her. No one had ever trusted or believed in Emma as much as Killian did. And Emma loved Killian enough to go after him in the Underworld so his sacrifice wasn’t in vain. It broke her heart when he couldn’t come back with her and the rest of her family. But now wasn’t the time to think about that, not while they were enjoying a date.

“You’re quite debonair aren’t you Captain?” The Saviour flirted, touched by Killian’s meaningful words as she placed down the fork once she finished her prawn cocktail.

“Well I certainly won you over, love.” 

The meal went by even more peacefully than Killian and Emma had imagined. There was no crisis to attend to, no phone calls to interrupt them and no emergency to deal with. Meaning the couple could enjoy their evening meal. Though she shouldn’t have been since she was dating a man who saw her as his priority and the most important thing in his life, Emma was stunned that Killian had remembered the one time she told him her favourite dessert and ordered it for her that night. 

When the Captain and the Saviour finished their wonderful dinner, Emma walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. “That was lovely Killian thank you,” she smiled widely, resting her head against Killian’s shoulder. “I don’t know about you, but I have the perfect way to end the night,” she said in a playful manner. It was about time Killian experienced a movie night with her.

However, Killian had other plans. “Actually Swan, the date isn’t over yet,” he revealed and was met with a look of confusion from Emma as she glanced up to him. “Oh love, you know I always try to make our next date better than the last,” the pirate reminded while leading his True Love from the restaurant down the short path to the docks.

“Is that so? Where are we going?” It was at Killian’s reveal that his plans for the evening were not over that sparked Emma’s curiosity. Making her a little suspicious. Especially when Killian just laughed her question off before falling silent.

“Come on Killian just tell me, what’s going on?” Emma asked with nothing but happiness. Pleading with Killian yet again to spill his secret on the way to the Jolly Roger.

“Swan, is it a crime that I want to spend time with the princess I love without risking any interruption?” the Captain responded, refusing to give anything away as he helped Emma board the Jolly Roger. Killian knew it was going to be difficult to keep the proposal a secret from Emma for long, what with her superpower for knowing when he was lying to her or keeping something from her. An ability that never failed Emma when addressing him. But like Killian once mentioned before, he loved a challenge and it was a secret worth keeping to see Emma’s reaction when he proposed at the right moment. In the perfect way.

“Well no, alone time does great actually,” Emma had to admit once they were on the deck of the Jolly Roger. However, she knew there must have been some other reason why Killian wanted them to go on his ship. “So where are we going Captain?” she asked, going along with whatever the pirate was up to and wrapped her arms around Killian from behind with her head rested on his shoulder. 

“Ah that I can answer,” Killian replied, “there’s a small island not far from the docks, it’s quite wonderful. I’ve been there myself before and every time I do I find myself wishing you were there with me.” While teaching Henry sailing, Killian had discovered the small but beautiful island nearby and the pirate thought it was the best place to ask for Emma’s hand.

“Oh Killian…well tonight you finally get that wish,” Emma grinned and kissed Killian’s cheek, chuckling curiously to hear him laugh. “What’s so funny?” she titled her head to the side slightly.

“Nothing love, I was just thinking about something,” the pirate shook his head and leant back gently against Emma. “It’s just the last time you accompanied me to an island you weren’t familiar with, you couldn’t stand the sight of me, or that’s what you used to tell yourself. Now look at us,” he admitted and gently got his girlfriend to move in front of him, positioning her hands on the ship wheel. It was his way of getting Emma to sail the ship with him and he kept his hook carefully on Emma’s waist with his one hand on her right hand to help her steer the ship’s wheel. 

Emma loved how Killian would try to include her in activities he loved, such as sailing, especially if it meant they could be as close as they were right then. After the Underworld and dealing with Jekyll and Hyde, Killian tried to teach Emma how to read Ancient Greek. It wasn’t exactly easy but Emma gave it a try and thanks to Killian’s efforts she did learn a few words. He was a talented teacher. “You and I have been through a lot since then. You’ve proven to me you’re more than villainous pirate and I love you Killian. There’s no one else I’ve found it so easy to say those three words to.” It was only when Emma was reunited after being separated by realms when he returned from the Underworld that she could say ‘I love you’ to Killian during a time when things were just normal for them. And now, she had no hesitation telling her dashing pirate what she felt for him. “I guess you were right with what you said on Neverland about winning my heart,” the Saviour added while Killian helped her with the ship’s wheel. 

Killian was honoured to be the one Emma expressed her love to. He was grateful that Emma felt comfortable enough to be with him without having her armour or her walls up. He still recalled the day the two met, when they went on their first adventure together. When Emma left him on the beanstalk. Killian thought she was beautiful from their first encounter but the moment Emma caught his interest was speech she gave him in Granny’s diner when Storybrooke was at the brink of destruction thanks to Gregg and Tamara. The speech that convinced him to go back to the town to give them the magic bean, instead of focusing on getting himself to safety only. It reminded him that perhaps he could care for someone other than himself. 

The pirate also remembered the moment he and Emma shared below deck where they discussed Neal on the wat to Neverland. It had been the first time he had been so honest with someone in centuries. Unknown to Killian, it was first time Emma started to wonder that perhaps there was more to Killian behind his pirate persona. 

“This is it my lady,” Killian declared and placed a gentle kiss to Emma’s hand. He then led an inquisitive Emma off the vessel to the grassy and flower-covered island. Making sure to take the satchel containing the sextant and his telescope with him. The Saviour thought nothing of it since she knew how Killian had a interest in stars and constellations. 

“Wow, how did I never know there was an island like this near to where we live?” Emma spoke out in amazement, cuddling against Killian while admiring the island. It was the perfect place Killian could have taken her for their date. 

“Aye, you’ll find there’s a lot more to the world when you’re not pre-occupied at the station or busy with a crisis,” Killian said while turning his gaze to the sky. There was a reason why he chose to propose on that particular night a certain constellation could be seen in the sky from the island. 

Emma loved how Killian could get her to become aware and appreciative of the small details in life. One example of that was how he made her appreciate how calming and soothing the view of the ocean was. “Like what?” she asked sweetly, looking forward to her lover’s response.

“Like in the night sky for example, let me show you something Swan,” he suggested, starting the second part of his plan to propose to Emma, using his sextant to find a constellation. “This is a constellation known as Orion’s Belt, it’s one you can always see no matter where are you are, if the sky is clear enough,” Killian went on to explain, clearly passionate and knowledgeable of the topic. He then gave Emma the sextant, making sure it was still directed towards the correct constellation. 

“I’ve actually heard of that, but I never knew you could see it any day or time of the year,” Emma was always impressed to discover Killian’s many skills and what he learnt during his time during the Royal Navy. She let her True Love show her more constellations as he moved the sextant so Emma could see them properly. 

Killian could see how enthralled Emma was with what he was showing her. After a few other constellations, the pirate finally showed Emma the constellation he had been eager for her to see. “And this is the constellation of Altair and Vega,” Killian went on, taking the ring box carefully out of his jacket pocket while Emma was distracted with the constellation and the story accompanying it. “The legend states the stars represent how two people fell in love, the man poor and the woman rich, “ he began, knowing how Emma loved when he told her stories while they kept each other company.

“However, their parents disdained how close the two lovers were and schemed to pull them apart,” Killian could relate somehow to what that was like. He and Emma had been separated in different ways, but they still found their way back to each other. “As such, they made a deal with an enchantress who placed one lover on either half of the land. Stopping them from being together.”

This was the first time Emma had heard the romantic legend. It was only when she and Killian had the chance to be a normal couple and develop in a relationship that she learnt a glimpse of how knowledgeable her boyfriend was. He wasn’t just a pirate. Emma continued to look up to the constellation while her pirate spoke. “They were heartbroken to be kept apart and vowed to never love another because their love was too strong. The ravens sympathised with them and so, once every year for the rest of their lives, the flocks of ravens bridged the gap between Altair and Vega, giving them one night together until sunrise.” Killian had heard the story as a child long before he knew the constellation it related to. As his explanation concluded, Killian held up the ring to the lens of the sextant. 

“That’s one of the mo-… hang on, Killian, I think something’s happened to the lens on this sextant thing,” Emma was about comment on the story, just as something appeared, blocking the view of the constellation. It was only when Emma lowered the device that she realised Killian was holding up a ring box complete with a diamond ring. “Killian is that….?” The Saviour couldn’t find the words to express what was going through her mind, feeling her heart drumming harshly in her chest. Was she about to be proposed to? Emma’s cheeks were coloured a rosy pink and Killian was relieved to see a smile rather than a look of hesitation.

“Swan I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” the pirate suddenly grew nervous at the prospect of proposing after feeling excited to finally ask Emma to marry him. “You know I have always thought you were beautiful love, but I still remember the time I fell in love with you,” he smiled, looking down to the ring box he held open. “It started when you took charge after arriving on Neverland, you were so bloody determined to find Henry that you wouldn’t stop at anything to get the lad back.”

Emma chuckled to herself through the tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She knew what Killian was referring to and remembered when he expressed how he fancied her. Killian had been known to flirt, but from that moment, Emma was the only woman he wanted and tried to impress. It was the first time he had expressed some feeling to her, and Killian wasn’t surprised when Emma disregarded his claim at the time. He even tried flirting with her again by bringing up what he was like in the stories of the Land Without Magic but Emma just brushed him off. 

“I was amazed by the bravery you displayed and I don’t know if you remember this, but in Neverland I once asked you about who you really were… I’m so grateful you allowed me into your life, to let me know you in a way that no one does,” Killian wrapped an arm around Emma when he noticed her tears. “You and I are kindred spirits Emma, I have never related this way to anyone before or felt such happiness as I do being with you. We come from different worlds and different lives but we share countless similarities,” he looked into his girlfriend’s green eyes. Hoping she didn’t think he was just warbling on. “And then our first kiss? Swan, that made me realise that I had fallen deeply in love with you. For the first time in centuries, I began to think about my future, a future with you, and when I expressed my secret to you in The Echo Caves, I knew for sure I wouldn’t be happy spending a life without you. You are my happy ending Emma Swan.”

Killian, having never been more ready, knelt down on one knee. Smiling up at Emma with the ring presented to her. The blonde could honestly not believe what was happening, after the day she had, Emma never once suspected to be proposed to at the end of it. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn’t care as she held Killian’s hook while he was kneeling in front of her.

“You’re my saviour and my true love. Before I met you, I had given up on love until I found everything I ever needed with you. I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to let you see the side of me that no one does or ever will…Emma, my love, my princess, my saviour, would you give me the honour of becoming my wife?” Killian finally popped the question, feeling a large weight being removed from his shoulders. This was something he had been wanting to do for a while.

“So that’s why you brought us out here, you lied to me Jones, you said it was just a date,” Emma laughed softly in disbelief and wiped her tears from her face. She wasn’t annoyed, but elated. Marriage was never something she thought was in the cards for her. Her smile widened at how Killian was looking at her with anticipation for her response. When Emma was first proposed to by Walsh in New York, her heart was filled doubt and hesitation. She remembered feeling scared of the future and the change marriage would cause. However, when Killian proposed, she didn’t have any doubts or fears. If being the Dark One and having to lose her darling Killian in the Underworld taught her anything it was that she couldn’t be without him. A man who she was willing to do anything for and he for her. He was her happy ending too. How could she have any doubts? 

“Of course I’ll marry you Killian Jones. I love you.” She confirmed and let Killian place the ring on her finger before she grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, sealing the proposal with a passionate kiss.   
“I love you too,” the amazed pirate whispered against Emma’s lips and kissed back, deepening the loving gesture. The Captain and the Saviour pulled through every hardship pushed their way were finally getting married. Neither of them could be happier, it was the next step in their future, one they both deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Any news surrounding the Royal Family always spread like wildfire through Storybrooke. So, it was no surprise that the news of The Saviour’s engagement to Captain Hook and their upcoming nuptials were the talk of the town. No one was more excited for the wedding than Emma and Killian, although an argument could be made that Snow was the one exception. 

“What do you think?” Emma asked nervously to her mother as she stood on the small podium in the wedding dress store, wearing the gown she had chosen after a few alterations were made to it. Emma was adorned in a beaded embroidered lace mermaid gown with a see-through detachable cape to accessorise her shoulders. The dress was elegant and gave Emma an air of grace and she had fallen in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it. Emma knew it was the gown she wanted to wear when she got married to her True Love. 

Her choice of gown did surprise her. Emma always thought she would choose a simpler wedding dress that wasn’t so princess-like, and with a veil not a cape. However, when one of the seamstresses brought out the dress they had been working on for the princess, Emma thought it was perfect for the ceremony. It reminded her of the white gown she wore during the dance she shared with Killian when they were in Camelot. What Emma particularly liked about the wedding dress was the floral embroidery on tulle of the cape that somehow resembled seahorses. It was quite fitting since she was marrying a pirate on his beloved ship, The Jolly Roger.

When Killian and Emma revealed their choice of wedding venue, it didn’t really go down well with David. He had pictured, or rather wanted, a more traditional Royal Wedding for his daughter. But after a conversation with Snow about how Emma wasn’t a normal princess, David eventually changed his mind. He had to accept that Emma was The Saviour who didn’t exactly have a royal upbringing and was now marrying a pirate captain.

Seeing her reflection in the full mirror before her made everything seem so real. Emma was actually getting married. Something Emma never once imagined would be possible for her. Yet here she was in a wedding dress with an engagement ring on her finger. Emma glanced down to the piece of jewellery set on her hand as if it belonged there. The way Killian proposed to her still didn’t fail to bring a smile to The Saviour’s face at the thought of that night. 

“Oh Emma…” Snow sighed with happiness. She was at a loss for words for how she felt seeing her first born, her daughter, dressed in white. It was one of her deepest wishes that Emma would find True Love just like Snow was lucky enough to. “Honey you look beautiful, the dress is perfect,” she expressed with honesty, taking in her daughter’s appearance. “I still can’t believe we’re at this point, where I’m helping you pick out a wedding dress.”

“Neither can I, ever since the proposal and with all the wedding preparations, it all feels like a dream. A good dream that I’m glad is real,” Emma smiled widely, grateful that her mother agreed with her choice of wedding dress. 

“Who’d have thought it? The Saviour is going to marry Captain Hook,” she chuckled softly and stepped off the small podium, careful not to damage her gown as she did so. Emma turned to the mirror again – she hoped Killian would be impressed when he saw her in the dress when she walked down the aisle. “God knows what I would have reacted like if I was told back then I was going to be Captain Hook’s wife.” Emma knew now she had been wrong in her original opinions of the man she now called her fiancé. “The man I trapped on the beanstalk on our first adventure.” He may have been a villain once and despite his crippling self-doubt, Killian really had changed for the better. And everyone saw it, especially Emma. 

“None of us could have predicted this would happen, but then again we shouldn’t be that surprised,” Snow admitted, enjoying the mother-daughter moment she was sharing with Emma and gently moved some of Emma’s blonde locks to give her daughter a better view of her dress. She really did look stunningly beautiful. “I mean, I was the bandit who tried to steal from your father and attacked him with a rock,” the mother chuckled. “Sometimes True Love resides where we least expect it,” she offered words of wisdom to her daughter.

“You’re telling me, I’ve fallen in love with a three hundred year old pirate,” Emma mused beneath her breath fondly. Thinking back on everything that Killian and her had experienced during the development of their relationship. “A few months ago I was mourning Killian’s death, struggling with the thought that I was never going to see him again,” she said to her mother and took the cape off carefully, giving it to the seamstress. “But we’ve been given a second chance, and that doesn’t happen for me often, or even him. Even without the elaborately romantic proposal, I would have said yes in an instant. I love him, mom,” Emma confessed with a giddy smile that lit up her expression. 

The last time she was proposed to, it had come as quite a shock. Emma remembered how scared she was to be married, and how she thought it would ruin everything she had with Henry. However, when Killian proposed, it only confirmed to Emma that she didn’t want anything less than a future with him, as his wife. 

Snow couldn’t stop herself and hugged her daughter with tears of happiness in her eyes. “Emma, it means the world to me to know you’ve found the man you want to spend the rest of your life with,” she smiled placed a motherly kiss to Emma’s cheek. “You of all people deserve a happy ending.”

“Thanks mom, that means a lot coming from you,” Emma gave her mother a grateful response as she hugged back. “I should also thank you and dad for being so accepting of the engagement,” she added, “Killian told me how important it was for him to get your blessings before he proposed.” Emma loved how her pirate valued the opinions of her parents and their approval that he was good enough for their daughter.

“Oh, you’re welcome honey,” Snow grinned with a small shake of her head, pulling away from the mother daughter hug after a few moments. “Hook may have once been a villain, but it’s clear to everyone how he’s changed and redeemed himself,” she assured, still in awe of how her first born looked in the wedding dress. She was rather looking forward to the day when Emma would wear it while walking down the aisle on her wedding day. “And your father and I know Hook loves you with all his heart and he’s proven countless times he will never abandon you or let you down.”

Emma really did consider herself lucky to have Killian in her life. After the disappointing relationships with Neal and with Walsh, it was a welcome and oh-so-wonderful change to finally be with someone whom Emma knew could never bring himself to hurt her. 

“I know… that’s probably why it felt so right to say yes when Killian asked me to marry him,” she replied to her mother, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Emma didn’t tell her family every detail of what took place on the night of the date Killian arranged to surprise her, however, she did divulge how the moment occurred when Killian told her the story of the constellation before going down on one knee. 

“It’s a big step in my life, and I know it’s the same for Killian. This is the first time in centuries that he’s been able to believe in love. And see a future that doesn’t involve revenge,” Emma said, with pride for her husband-to-be. She no longer felt alone now that her pirate was there always doing what he could to keep her happy and make her life that much better. “And quite frankly, it was only when I fell in love with him that I actually started to consider the thought of a future,” the bride shrugged a little to her mother. During the period of calm in Storybrooke, Emma and Snow had enjoyed several mother daughter moments together, especially since the engagement. “It took the ordeal with the darkness and losing Killian to make me realise I want nothing more than our future.”

Having to leave Killian behind in the Underworld after their attempts to save to him was the hardest thing Emma ever had to do. Killian was the only person in Emma’s life who she was able to be herself around without the presence of any walls or secrets. She also trusted that Killian wouldn’t keep anything from her either. They both promised to build their future on honesty, which was something each of them valued. 

“Well, I think it’s a step you’re both ready for.”

A short while later, Emma changed out of the wedding dress into her casual day clothes, red jacket included. She and her mother then left the store to visit the Game Of Thorns florist to discuss flower arrangements for the wedding and the bouquet. 

Meanwhile, Killian was with Henry as they did their part for the wedding. The pirate had already decided, without any help or the opinion of the others, what he was going to wear for the wedding. He and Emma were still to pick out the flavour of wedding cake which they agreed to choose together. The couple also came to an agreement that they were going to be in charge of picking each other’s wedding rings. Killian had the perfect ring for Emma ready, however, the bride was still decide on the ring for her groom. He owned a vast collection of rings, which meant Emma needed to find the perfect piece of jewellery for his wedding band to stand out from his other rings.   
Another part of preparations for the wedding Killian was given was the responsibility of the wedding invitations. It was an important task, and as such he appointed help from his future son-in-law. Thankfully, Henry was more than willing to aid the pirate. So, while Emma was with her mother, he and Killian were back at the house working on the approved guest list and the invitations. 

“I appreciate the help, mate – with a hook for a hand, sorting the invites can prove quite a challenge,” Killian chuckled a little, while writing the name of one of the guests on an invite card, with his naturally elegant handwriting.  
“Don’t mention it, I wasn’t doing anything important anyway,” Henry assured, giving Killian a small shrug and busying himself wrapping a bow around each envelope. He was quite surprised the engaged couple wanted him to be the ring-bearer for the wedding, although it was a role Henry was happy to accept. 

Killian was more than relieved that his True Love’s parents were happy with him marrying their daughter. However, the pirate also wanted to make sure that Emma’s son really was alright with her marrying Killian. “Lad, I have to ask, are you sure you don’t mind your mother and I becoming husband and wife?” he asked, unable to hide the hint of nervousness in his question to the boy.

“Killian, seriously, of course I don’t mind,” Henry shook his head, smiling at Killian as they sat together at the kitchen table. “You and my mom love each other, I didn’t mind you two being in a relationship, why would I mind you getting married?” he queried rhetorically. There were a small number of occurrences when Henry would have a teenage outburst against the pirate where he would accuse Killian of replacing his father and once stated the captain wasn’t really a part of the family.

Disputes aside, Killian and Henry had grown rather close. It was Killian who taught the boy how to swordfight and sail. The pirate was the only father figure Henry had since Neal’s death, they were also friends, and Henry knew Killian made Emma happy. That’s all he wanted for his mother.

“Aye? That’s a bloody relief,” Killian admitted and wiped his one hand down his face, gradually becoming more relaxed by Henry’s positive response. “I hope you know that just because I’m marrying your mother, I don’t intend to overstep the mark by taking the place of your father. I wanted to assure you of that, mate.”

“I know you wouldn’t, because you believe in Good Form,” Henry chuckled in reply. Neal was his father, even if Henry didn’t know him well, nothing would change that fact. “But if it helps, I can’t imagine having a better step-father, and who else can say that their step-father is a pirate? Let alone Captain Hook,” he added jokingly as a way of convincing Killian that there was no need for him to worry. Henry remembered when he and Emma were living in New York during their fake life with fake memories, how he made a wish for his mother to no longer be lonely like he knew she had been. He just wanted there to be a way for their family to be complete and then only a few days later, Killian showed up to their apartment to find Emma. There had to be a reason. Just like how there must have been a reason why Killian was sent back to Emma from the Underworld. “You’ll finally be an official part of the family.”

Henry saw how devastated his other mother, Regina, was to have her happiness stripped from her with the death of Robin. He knew there was no way to bring the archer back, but hoped Regina would soon have closure over her loss. However, Henry was thankful that at least one of his mothers had their happy ending. One good thing over the last few weeks, or rather months, was that Storybrooke hadn’t faced any crises or dangerous situations. Which was quite a change for the town but something that the inhabitants were incredibly grateful for. It gave Emma, her family, and Killian the chance to focus on planning the wedding without having to worry about any other troubles. No one’s lives were at risk and Emma could finally do something for her own benefit for once instead of constantly needing to be The Saviour. 

“Aye, well when you put it like that,” Killian smiled in appreciation to the boy’s words, glad that Henry was understanding and accepting of the marriage just like the Nolans were. “All I can say is thank you, mate.” The pirate didn’t like to think about what would have happened if he didn’t have their blessing to marry Emma. She was his future, and everything he wanted in life was found in Emma. His life had been empty for the centuries he spent chasing down vengeance for his first love by trying to kill The Crocodile. 

“How does it feel to be marrying a princess?” Henry questioned as the two took a break from working on the invitations. 

“To be honest it’s quite a surprise lad, pirates don’t usually tend to get married,” Killian admitted and took out his flask, drinking a few sips of the rum it contained. From Emma’s constant persistence, Killian did start cutting down how much he drank, although he didn’t see what harm rum could do. He had been drinking it for centuries. However, for Emma, Killian was willing to do anything. “But it’s wonderful, your mother means the world to me and I’m honoured that soon I will be able to call her my wife, and I her husband.”

His response was exactly what Henry hoped to hear. “Except you’re different now, you’re not exactly a pirate anymore,” he pointed out with a small smirk. However, Killian was more than quick to correct him.

“Actually lad, I’m still technically a pirate,” the captain remarked, patting the boy on the back. “But the good kind,” he grinned which caused Henry to chuckle. After all, Killian did still have his beloved ship and dressed like a pirate what with his variety of rings and necklaces.

“You’ve got a point there,” Henry wasn’t going to argue, especially since he agreed with his future stepfather. “And hey, in a couple of weeks you’ll be a pirate prince.”

Captain Hook, the pirate prince? With the proposal and now the wedding arrangements, the thought hadn’t crossed Killian’s mind. Marrying Emma would make him royalty. Him, the man who was abandoned as a child into a life of servitude, a former lieutenant of the Royal Navy before becoming a pirate, was soon going to be regarded as a prince. Well, a pirate prince. “Bloody hell, I never thought of it like that,” he confessed. “Regardless, I’m marrying your mother because of the love we share, not for the title I’ll receive after the union.” Killian expressed honestly. “Now come on, she and your grandmother would have expected us to finish most of the invitations before they get back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the wedding

It was the night before the wedding and the town was rife with excitement. All the preparations had been made including the wedding decorations on the top deck of the Jolly Roger. Killian had been quite insistent on having the joyous union held on his beloved ship. The only home he had had for many, many years before settling down in Storybrooke.

Killian never thought he would live anywhere but the sea. However, with Emma by his side, sharing a house with her and now about to get married, Storybrooke was shaping up to be just as much of a home as his old faithful ship . Emma knew how important the Jolly Roger was to her groom. Him giving the ship up for her was what made Emma fall deeply in love with him in the first place. It was only fitting that the wedding ceremony be held on the Jolly Roger's decks. Emma understood how important the seafaring vessel was to her pirate and saw no problem with having the wedding on it. She thought it would be a different, or rather unique choice of wedding venue and that it suited her choice of wedding gown. 

That evening, Emma had been enjoying her hen night with her mother and Regina. She was also joined by Ruby, Elsa and Anna, who had arrived in Storybrooke after learning of Emma’s engagement with Killian. The Arendelle sisters weren’t surprised by the news in the slightest, and Anna let Emma know of this during the meal the group of women were having at the restaurant. Emma was glad that Elsa had been able to attend the wedding, she wanted the Queen of Arendelle to be her maid of honour. It would have been awkward for Emma to ask Snow and nonsensical to ask Lily. She didn’t even know where her childhood best friend was. Emma did consider asking Regina but the two did often clash, especially when the Saviour first arrived in Storybrooke. 

Elsa just seemed to be the best choice for Emma’s maid of honour. The two friends always seemed to have a connection other than them both being sought out by Ingrid. They were both once misunderstood and experienced struggles in their lives where they needed to figure out who they were. Both Emma and Elsa understood what each other went through and the two women knew what it was like to feel alienated for the majority of their past. Not to mention they both had powers they once struggled to control. The queen was surprised but couldn’t have been more honoured that Emma wanted her to be her maid of honour and she did not hesitate to take up the role.   
“I still can’t believe you’re finally marrying the Captain,” Elsa explained excitedly to Emma as the two friends conversed about the upcoming ceremony less than twenty four hours away. To have a chance to catch up, they went over to the restaurant bar while the others remained gathered at the circular table. “He’s truly loved you for quite some time. For a man who actively tries to avoid magic, he certainly doesn’t want to keep his distance from you,” she chuckled.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Emma gave her response before taking a few sips of the drink she held in her hand. She recalled how it broke her to lose Killian and have to walk away from him, leaving him behind in the Underworld. Emma didn’t want Killian to be kept from her again. She didn’t know if she could be strong enough to pull through losing the man she loved with all her heart another time. “This wedding symbolises the start of our future, one we’re both looking forward to. I’m not afraid anymore.”

“Oh Emma, it’s so good to hear you’ve finally found your long-deserved happiness,” the Ice Queen beamed happily and embraced the bride and Emma didn’t hesitate to hug back. “Speaking of which, there is a tradition every bride should adhere to,” Elsa began as she pulled away from the hug. “And I hope I could help with a part of it, by giving you something blue?” she revealed, using her powers to cause a small, white, engraved box to appear in her hands, presenting it to Emma.

“Elsa you really shouldn’t have, thank you,” Emma was not expecting her friend to give her a gift, and chuckled softly at Elsa’s bashful shrug. The Saviour then proceeded to undo the ribbon around the box and gasped at the blue necklace complete with a transparent swan-shaped pendant. “Well, it certainly seems I made the best choice for my Maid of Honour.”

“It’s bad etiquette, particularly for a queen, to show up to a wedding without bearing gifts for the bride,” the Queen of Arendelle insisted, tasting the drink Emma had ordered on her behalf.

“Thank you Elsa, really,” Emma smiled before turning the subject of conversation towards her friend. “What about you? Have you found anyone yet? Is there a lucky guy you’ve left behind with Kristoff to protect your kingdom while you and Anna are here in Storybrooke?” she asked with a giggle. There was no hiding of the excitement from Emma’s expression and overall body language, she couldn’t wait to become Mrs Jones, or as Killian put it, Lady Jones.

“Ah, actually no,” Elsa admitted, offering her friend a smile, placing the glass down. “No, I have been too preoccupied with looking after my kingdom, repairing what damage Hans and his seven brothers did to Arendelle,” she explained before her younger sister rushed over to her and Emma.

“Elsa, Emma I’m sorry to disturb the two of you, you must have had so much to catch up on, has Elsa shown you the gift she had for you? Oh of course she did, why else would you be holding it in your hands?” Anna always had the habit of talking at length until she needed to take a breath of air. She was quite a bubbly character compared to her sister and marriage to Kristoff did nothing to change that. 

Her behaviour made Elsa and Emma try and stifle their amusement as they continued to listen to Anna speak. “Anyway, that wasn’t why I came over here to get the two of you, the food for our starters have arrived at the table, it looks so good!” she exclaimed with glee, leading her sibling and the bride back to the table where Regina, Snow and Ruby were.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Storybrooke, Killian opted to sneak out of the bachelor party his crew had taken the liberty to surprise their captain with. He was not in the mood for getting drunk, especially not on such an important night. The pirate wanted to be of the most sound mind when he took his vows and married his True Love at noon the next day. That meant not being intoxicated by rum or other forms of liquor. 

“It looks like it’s just you and me tonight, old girl,” Killian smiled fondly as he neared the Jolly Roger. There was no ship at the docks more majestic than his beloved Lady. 

“You’re not out celebrating with your crew Killian?” a man spoke behind Killian, whose voice the pirate would recognise anywhere.

“Nemo,” he grinned with surprise to see the Captain of the Nautilus back in Storybrooke after having left town a while ago. Killian didn’t think Nemo had any intention of returning.

"I'm glad that you listened to my advice Killian," Nemo smiled, speaking with a tone often used by a father addressing a son. "And sought out a path of love and family instead of one filled with vengeance." he added in support of Killian’s decision, patting the other captain's shoulder.

"Aye, it just took finding the right woman to change my course," Killian nodded. After spending longer than he cared to remember on his revenge towards the Crocodile, it all changed when his heart began to welcome feelings for Emma. She was the best thing that could have ever happened to Killian. 

Nemo was proud of the man Killian had no become after seeing the villain he once was when the two first met. "It's the night before your wedding, surely you'd be spending this eve celebrating?" he asked with curiosity. "Are you feeling nervous about tomorrow's events?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite, I've never wanted anything more than to marry Emma," Killian admitted, correcting Nemo's assumption about why he chose to bide his time on the docks rather than in a pub surrounded by his crew and rum. "And if I can't be with her tonight, then there's nothing better than spending the night on board the Jolly Roger ," he explained, rather wanting some alone time to gather his thoughts on his ship.

"That's good to hear," being a captain of a vessel himself, Nemo could tell the signs of when a captain wanted to be alone with his ship. "I just wanted to give you some advice before your special day. Don't let your guilt of your past hinder your future with your wife. You are not that man anymore Killian and you deserve this happy ending."

Killian knew of Nemo's habit of giving lectures and advice but was appreciative of the other captain’s words. "Thank you, Captain."

"There's no need to thank me," Nemo insisted and extended his arm out to shake Killian's hand and was glad that his gesture was returned. "And good luck for tomorrow, Captain," he added, acknowledging Killian's rank before taking his leave to the Nautilus.

A few long hours went by and Killian was sat on the edge of the bed in his quarters, glancing over to where his wedding attire hung at the back of the room’s door. It closely resembled what he wore the night he and Emma shared their first dance back in the Enchanted Forest after falling through Zelena’s time portal. However, it bore more meaning to him than clothing conjured with magic. It was one of Killian’s few possessions he had left before he had turned to piracy . Liam had gifted Killian with the suit on his birthday which had occurred days before the ill-fated voyage to Neverland which saw the passing of the older Jones brother. 

The suit had never been worn but it was old, and despite Killian’s attempts to keep it in pristine condition, he requested the help of the Blue Fairy to make the clothing appear as good as new and perfect for the wedding. The fairy was more than happy to offer her assistance to the captain. Although it was tradition for the bride to have something old at the wedding, Killian wanted to make Liam a part of it somehow, in any small way he could. 

“I wish you were here with me brother, to witness my marriage,” he sighed, a sad frown shaping across his eyebrows. However, it did give Killian a form of solace to know his older brother had moved on from the Underworld and to a better place. At least the two siblings had the chance to say goodbye. 

Killian chose not to have a best man at the wedding. There wasn’t really anyone who could take the role the pirate imagined for his older brother. He didn’t really know his half-sibling enough to ask the younger Liam, his close friend Robin had wrongly passed away and David was the father of the bride. Killian certainly did not see his first-mate or another member of his crew as suitable choice for best man either. However, Killian was not bothered about the absence of a best man from the wedding, as long he married Emma. She was all that mattered to him. 

He couldn’t get the thoughts of his bride to be out of his mind. Tradition and omens aside, Killian needed to speak to Emma and be near her even if he couldn’t lay eyes on her until the wedding and a mere phone call would not suffice. He wondered if Emma would have returned from her night out with her mother and friends by now, it was starting to get late.

Taking the risk of being turned away from the house by Snow and David, Killian left the Jolly Roger and made his way to the home he shared with his love. 

Thankfully it seemed that his future in-laws were nowhere to be seen around or inside the house as Killian climbed up the stairs to the porch. Using his key to open the front door. Once inside, Killian saw the dark of the night filled the downstairs rooms, with only a warm glow of light leading down the stairs from the landing lights. Emma must be upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding. Surely nothing can go wrong, right..?

“Swan?” the pirate called from in front of the bedroom door after going upstairs. “Love, are you in there?” he asked, slowly reaching out to hold the door handle.

As if Emma knew what Killian was going to do, she rushed over to their bedroom door, placing her hands on it as an attempt to keep it closed. “Killian, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on your ship,” she questioned in a light tone rather than worried. “If my parents knew you were here before our wedding,” she added with a smirk, teasing her pirate before he interrupted her in an equally light-hearted tone of voice.

“Well they’re not here love, it’s just you and me,” Killian chuckled, figuring Emma was holding the door handle to make sure it stayed closed with how difficult it was to turn. 

“Easy there, tiger, a man of honour wouldn’t barge right into a woman’s bedroom,” Emma joked, doing her best not to laugh but failed almost instantly. She wanted to see Killian and enjoy the comfort of being in the embrace of his loving arms, not looking forward to spending the night alone and waking up without him asleep by her side in their bed. However, she didn’t want to risk anything going wrong for their wedding, as superstitious as that sounded. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Jones.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that Emma, we’ve had our fair share of bad luck and we’ve overcome all of it,” Killian reminded, placing his palm and forehead against the door, his bride doing the same on the other side. What more could possibly happen to them to stop them from getting married? “I just needed to be near you Swan…just open the door…” he uttered quietly, encouraging his love.

Emma bit her lip hesitantly, a part of her wanted to throw away the rulebook and allow her dear groom into their bedroom. “Hold on, I’ll open the door but we can’t see each other, not until tomorrow,” she explained, coming up with a loophole around the rule. 

Killian raised an eyebrow, moving his head away from the door as Emma began to finally open it. He had an idea about what Emma was thinking and saw he was proven right when the door was opened just enough for her to reach her arm out towards him.

“Only a few hours remain before I can call you my Lady Jones,” Killian gently took Emma’s hand in his own, softly placing a tender kiss to the back of it which caused yet another loving smile to break out on the Saviour’s face.  
“And you, my pirate prince,” she replied affectionately, squeezing her husband-to-be’s one hand. Emma was filled with uncontrollable excitement for her marriage to Killian and his reaction to seeing her in the wedding dress she chose. “I love you Killian.”

“I love you too Swan, my love for you grows each day I’m with you.” 

“You always have been good with words Captain,” Emma was relieved there was a door between them because she was able to hide the wild blush covering her cheeks. How did she get so lucky to find a man like Killian? A man who knew her better than anyone and could make her smile and blush with just a few words and through his loving actions. And she was getting married to him. 

The wedding day finally arrived. Despite not liking the loneliness of waking up without the other, Killian and Emma had awoken early that morning out of excitement for the day’s events. Couples often felt nerves or cold feet the day of their wedding, but not the Saviour and the Captain. How could they be nervous when they both knew marriage was what they wanted?

Killian was dressed and ready waiting on the top deck of his ship with Henry. The guests were due to arrive soon, before the bride was to make her appearance to the wedding. Meanwhile, Emma was with her mother as Snow applied the finishing touches to her daughter’s hair and makeup. 

“Oh honey,” the older of the two smile tearfully, taking in Emma’s appearance after Elsa gave the bride the bridal bouquet of flowers. “You and Killian are going to be so happy together.”

Emma gave her mother a hug, careful of the delicate wedding gown. “I know mom, and I’m glad you and dad are here to witness this.” After spending twenty eight years struggling with life alone as an orphan surrounded by people who never failed to let her down, Emma found her son, her parents and the man she loved and saw a future with. 

“Is that really my daughter?” David gasped in surprise at the sight of his beloved first born when he walked into the room. He had never seen Emma in her wedding dress before. She was all grown up and ready to become a wife that very day. “You know it’s not too late to cancel the wedding right?” Prince Charming joked and hugged Emma. Killian had grown on him during the pirate and Emma’s relationship. David saw how much the two loved each other and showed no reluctance in giving Killian his blessing to the marriage.

“Dad, come on, I’m in my wedding dress, I’m not calling it off,” Emma chuckled, picking up on her father’s joke as she hugged back. 

“As long as you’re sure, we should start heading over to the ship,” David suggested, gently cupping his daughter’s cheek, proud of Emma that she had allowed herself to open up to love. 

When Emma arrived at the docks with her father, she could hear the music playing as they neared the Jolly Roger. Killian was at the altar, seeing how all the guests invited had shown up and took their seats for the wedding to begin. 

“She’s coming, good luck Killian,” Henry said to his step-father to be when he noticed the bridal party approaching the ship while the violinists started to play the music to match with the procession as one by one, Elsa, Ruby, Regina and Snow, carrying baby Neal, walked down the aisle. After, the music changed to the tune of ‘Here Comes the Bride’ and it was finally time for Emma to walk down the aisle arm in arm with her father. She hoped Killian would choose to turn round and look at her while she glided down the short distance to her True Love and beamed with happiness when she saw he couldn’t take his eyes off her. It made Emma chuckle softly to herself noticing how stunned and filled with adoration her pirate was gazing at his bride. 

Killian was head over heels in love with Emma, and if it was even possible, seeing how perfectly beautiful Emma appeared made him fall deeper in love. 

“Swan…you look beautiful,” he mouthed to her while Henry glanced between the two as he held the rings.

“Thank you,” Emma mouthed back, Killian’s words warmed her heart. His reaction was what she could have hoped for, seeing him smiling at her with awe. She saw how Killian’s attire shared similarities with what he wore during their first dance and had to admit he looked incredible and was not surprised Killian did not choose to sport a modern world tuxedo.

“Now I know why you did your best to stop me seeing the dress,” the pirate whispered to his bride when she approached by his side and as David went to sit down by Snow. “Are you ready love?”

“I’m glad I didn’t sneak a glimpse of your suit when I heard Blue had it,” Emma responded back in a whisper so only Killian could hear. “Of course, never been more ready,” she grinned widely and nodded for the ceremony to begin.

After the guests being welcomed to the wedding, it was time for the bride and groom to read out their vows to one another. Emma turned to glance up to look adoringly in Killian’s ocean blue eyes, holding both his hand and hook. “Killian, it’s no secret that things weren’t easy for me growing up, and as a result I put up my walls so that I wouldn’t get hurt. But then you came along and changed all that, although I did make it a challenge for you,” she paused to laugh, seeing Killian chuckle in recollection of how difficult had been to get Emma to accept her feelings for him. 

“I’ve never met anyone so persistent in getting to know who I am behind my walls, who would do anything for me, including giving up your home and everything you owned just to find me. No one has ever loved me like that, and, Killian, I love you so much more than you can imagine,” Emma continued, pouring out her heart to Killian as she expressed her vows, looking nowhere but in his eyes. “You’ve always been there for me and I know you’re incapable of letting me down. Today I give you my love, my heart and lifelong devotion. With you, I’ve found my kindred spirit, my best friend, my husband, my True Love.” The Saviour finished, blinking away the tears welling up in her eyes. Tears that Killian was quick to carefully wipe away without smudging her make up, which she was thankful was waterproof.

The Charmings watched their daughter read out her vows, knowing how difficult it was for her to let her feelings be known to anyone. Snow squeezed her husband’s hand with her head rested against his shoulder at the mention of True Love. 

“Love was always something I constantly lost, and I stopped believing in my own happy ending and that love was possible for me. Instead, I went after my revenge,” Killian started to tell Emma his vows, speaking from his heart. “However, it was only when I started to get to know you that I allowed myself to accept the feelings I had for you, feelings that quickly changed to love with our first kiss,” he smiled fondly. “I knew back then that you were the one I wanted, the one I needed.” While Killian said his vows, he continued to hold Emma’s hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. 

“You’re the reason I’m the man I am today, my Saviour… I wanted to be someone who you deserved and you were enough to help me fight my inner darkness that loomed over my heart and villainous past,” the pirate continued, honestly seeing Emma as the cause of him changing from villain to a hero. “Emma, you’re the only future I want and there is nothing more important to me than your happiness. And I’m honoured that I make up a part of that happiness, and that we’re about to become husband and wife,” Killian couldn’t believe he was actually marrying the love of his life on his ship beneath the sunlit sky over the peaceful ocean. “You’re where I belong, my darling Swan. My Emma, my happy ending .”

Hearing Killian say those words melted Emma’s heart. He was the only one who ever said those words to her, the only one who made her truly feel special. That had never happened before she and Killian became girlfriend and boyfriend. When two said their ‘I do’s’ and exchanged rings, Killian didn’t waste any time after hearing “You may now kiss the bride.”

“At bloody last,” he smirked and leaned forward, pulling Emma closer to him by the waist and kissed her lips passionately. The pirate felt his wife kiss back with an equal amount of love, his hands stroking up her back while Emma’s fingers explored his brown hair. The newlyweds were making the most of the kiss, not really noticing the sound of applause from the guests. “I love you Emma Jones.”

“I love you more, my Killian Jones,” Emma replied sweetly, mumbling against her husband’s lips before kissing him further. They were married. The two people who had previously disregarded the possibility of a happy ending let alone marriage. “Shall we go to our reception?” she asked, gesturing a little with her head to the wedding guests who were waiting for the Jones couple to leave first out of wedding etiquette. 

“Do you really think that’s possible? With how much I love you?” the pirate countered in playful banter with Emma and nodded, agreeing with her suggestion. “Aye of course,” he added and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, leading her back down the aisle to get off the ship. 

“We could do this all day,” Emma laughed, referring to the light-hearted debate. She laughed more when Killian lifted her up in his arms bridal style until they approached the docks. 

“That really is the most perfect dress love, you look more beautiful than I’ve ever seen and you’re naturally the most gorgeous woman I’ve met,” Killian was honest with his compliment as he lowered Emma back down to her feet, careful of her detailed wedding gown and cape.

However, before Emma could respond, the ground beneath them shook harshly. What was happening now? Couldn’t she have one day of happiness to enjoy with her True Love without needing to deal with a crisis?

“Bloody hell…”

“What was that?” the newlywed woman questioned with wide eyes and looked around her. Even the other inhabitants of Storybrooke were startled by what they assumed to be an earthquake. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of it. It was only when Killian tugged at her hand, trying to keep her near him that the Saviour saw a cloud of smoke surround her husband. “Killian! What’s happening?!” she cried with worry.

“I don’t know Swan, just don’t let go!” Killian shouted over the loud breeze as he tried to fight the cloud of smoke that was attempting to pull the husband and wife couple apart. 

“I won’t Killian, I promise!” Emma vowed, a few tears running down her cheeks when she realised what was about to happen. “Whatever is going on, I’ll fix it I swear, I’ll always find you!” She gave Killian her word in their weddings vows that she was never going to give up on him. 

“I know you will, I believe in you Swan,” Killian replied, doing his best to continue to hold onto Emma. Trying to remain strong to assure his wife that everything was going to be alright despite not seeiming that way right now. “I love you,” he reminded and managed to kiss Emma’s lips one last time before the cloud of smoke forced the two to let go of one another.

“Killian!” Emma let out a heartbroken yell, the last thing the pirate heard from her as the smoke enveloped him, taking him away in a flash of thunder. Away from Storybrooke. 

Away from Emma .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's cursed life begins..

“Good morning sleepyhead, someone was sure tired,” a fair skinned brunette with warm, loving brown eyes smiled, greeting her boyfriend with kisses to his cheeks and jawline as he awoke. “You almost overslept,” she chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Hmm…good morning love,” Killian grinned and stole a kiss from the woman lying in the bed they shared together and embraced her in his arms. “Well I’m glad I had you around to make sure I didn’t get late for work Nicola,” he added. “You’re quite the wonderful sight to wake up to darling,” the blue eyed man said affectionately before kissing Nicola again. “I love you.”

“I love you too Killian,” Nicola whispered against Killian’s lips and didn’t hesitate to kiss back. She was going to have to get ready and head to the law firm she worked at, and knew Killian would be needed at the school where he had the role of English teacher, having no memory of Storybrooke. Or of his True Love he married before disappearing from town. Killian was indeed a far cry from the pirate Emma fell in love with. Instead of memories of his true life as a redeemed pirate, Killian had memories of a past where he and his brother had been adopted after the death of his parents only for him to lose Liam years later when the older Jones brother joined the military while Killian was studying as an English and linguistics student at university. 

The curse that pulled Killian away from his beloved wife took the pirate back five years in time and that morning was around five months before his marriage to Emma. While he was enjoying his life in New York with the woman he believed he truly loved, he had yet to propose to Emma back in his real life. New York was where he met his current girlfriend, Nicola, who Killian was in love with. They had been together since a few months after his arrival to New York and shared an apartment with each other for the last three years. They truly were a devoted and loving couple. 

“Good luck on your closing statements this afternoon in court, love,” Killian whispered as he gently placed ticklish kisses to his girlfriend’s neck to which Nicola responded with a laugh, playfully trying to push him away. “I’m sure you’ll be bloody brilliant always, my wonderful lawyer.”

“Thank you Killy, and I hope you’re right, to be honest I can’t wait until this case is finally over,” Nicola admitted with a small chuckle and softly caressed Killian’s stubble as she gazed into his ocean blue eyes. She loved addressing him with the nickname she came up with when they first started dating. “And don’t worry, I’m going to make sure to be at your gig tonight,” she said in support of her boyfriend. Other than being a teacher, Killian had a hobby of being a musician. He loved his job but music was his main passion. “I’ll be the one cheering for you the loudest in the audience,” Nicola grinned and continued to give the man she loved good morning kisses. 

“Aye? I look forward to seeking you out in the audience during my performance,” Killian smiled against Nicola’s lips and kept her in a loving embrace while kissing back. “People are probably going to be shocked to see a one handed guitar player singing tonight,” he shrugged, nuzzling his nose lovingly against hers. In this life, Killian recalled that he lost his left hand after a sailing incident. He hadn’t been out at sea since, not having the courage to.  
“Oh honey, no one’s going to treat you differently because you have one hand,” Nicola was quick to assure and reached for Killian’s prosthetic hand. “If anything, it’ll make people realise just how talented you are… I never get tired of hearing you sing,” she smiled while helping her love put on the appendage just like she always did every morning that they were living together. 

Killian couldn’t hide the smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow at Nicola’s words. “Is that so? Well just wait to hear what song I have lined up to sing tonight,” he winked. It was mean to be a surprise but Killian had planned to perform a song he had written for his girlfriend, one she was yet to hear. 

“If it’s anything like the song you wrote for me on our first date or any of your songs, I know it’ll be perfect,” Nicola smiled widely and hugged Killian from behind after she fixed the hand in place on his stump, resting her head on his should for a few moment. “Now, do you think you have time for me to make you some breakfast before you head down to the school? How does your favourite, scrambled eggs on toast with a mug of hot cocoa and cinnamon sound?”

“That sounds too tempting to resist, I love you,” Killian gave in, leaning back against his girlfriend as she hugged him. He was grateful to have Nicola in his life. The spell that brought Killian back in time and to Nicola had worked on the two of them, making them believe that Nicola had been there for Killian since the loss of his brother and his left hand. There were a few subtle signs remaining of the man Killian was supposed to be. “Nobody makes my favourite quite like you do.”

“Why thank you Mr Jones,” Nicola giggled and shared a kiss with Killian again before getting up to prepare breakfast for the two of them, letting Killian get ready for the day ahead.

It was during the moments that Killian was alone that he experienced the unshakeable feeling that something was missing in his life. However, he was mistaken in his judgement regarding what it was. Killian still had the wedding ring Emma placed on his finger during their wedding ceremony but believed the ring to have belonged to his father. Killian thought the reason he felt so alone was because he had lost his beloved brother and was made to grow up without either of his parents. 

Killian honestly didn’t know where he would be if he didn’t have Nicola. He was grateful for how her parents had been more than willing to welcome him into their family. They saw how perfect he and Nicola were together.

“Bloody hell Jones… you have a woman you’re in love with, who loves you in return… you shouldn’t be feeling this way anymore…” Killian sighed after washing his face with cold water, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He didn’t doubt that Nicola was the one for him, nor did he have the inkling that he shared True Love with someone else. “She’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” he smiled to himself.   
The couple had discussed the possibility of expanding their household with a child of their own. Killian knew he wanted a future with Nicola, she was the best thing that could have happened to him for quite some time. He felt ready to take the next step with her and was also strongly considering marrying her. After all, they had been together for quite some time and Killian had already found the perfect ring. If only he knew that he had been bound in matrimony to someone else. 

“Aye love, I’m just about to read it, let me sit down first” Killian chuckled as he carried his cup of coffee in his prosthetic hand and his phone in his right with the newspaper Nicola insisted he buy during his break from the nearby newsstand. It was later in the day and Killian has just returned from his lunch break with some time remaining before his next class was due to beginning. He always was punctual. “Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?” he asked with a playful tone while walking down the school hall to the room he was going to be teaching in next. 

“Don’t worry, the jury are discussing the verdict, so I’ve been reading the paper I collected on my way to work this morning,” Nicola explained with a jokingly roll of her eyes. Knowing when her boyfriend was teasing her. But she couldn’t help how eager she was. “So, what do you think? It’s perfect right?”

“Hang on darling,” Killian said to Nicola when he finally sat down, placing his coffee on the desk before turning to the classified section of the newspaper. There he saw the advertisement for the house in Maine that had caught Nicola’s attention. The couple had been pondering on the thought of moving from New York so that Nicola could be closer to her ailing father in Maine. But the house needed to be just right, like the one she had found.  
“Complete with a bedroom balcony giving the perfect view of the ocean?” Killian raised an eyebrow, reading the advertisement. “And for that price?”

“Exactly, it’s cheaper than any other house we looked at and it’s got more or less everything we wanted,” Nicola grinned, hoping that Killian would agree with her urge to at least go and view the property in person. “Do you think it’s worth checking the place out? Killy, even the name of the town sounds wonderful. Storybrooke .” 

Killian stayed quiet for a moment, this would be a big step for the two of them. They would have to find new jobs, however, he was well aware of the health of Nicola’s father. “I don’t see what harm it could do and the school holidays are coming up soon. Leave it with me, I’ll call the number and see what I can do,” he nodded, rather impressed by the house too. “I’ll also make sure that the price isn’t a typo, because it’s great place way under budget.”  
“Oh honey, I knew you’d agree,” Nicola smiled wider, growing excited at the opportunity to take a look at the house. The perfect place for the two of them to spend their future together and perhaps have a family. There were enough rooms for a couple of additions. Nicola had had boyfriends in the past, but none of them held a candle to Killian. He was charming, loving, talented and had the ability to make her feel that she was the most important person in his world. She loved Killian with all her heart. 

“Listen, we’re getting called back into court,” Nicola said to her boyfriend after being interrupted and told the jury had reached a decision. “Let me know what they say when we get home tonight yeah? Over Chinese? And then maybe a movie?”

“A movie night and Chinese takeaway with my girl? Nicola, you have a deal darling,” Killian couldn’t resist using a flirtatious tone to his girlfriend. The loved up couple exchanged farewells before Killian hung up the phone as the class of students he was teaching that afternoon walked into the room. 

“Hey Mr Jones,” Lawrence, one of the students greeted to the teacher he looked up to. Killian inspired him and several other students in the school to explore their musical talents since the English teacher took up the role of head of the school’s Music Club . The previous music teacher had retired a few weeks after Killian joined the school and when she did, Killian had been more than eager to be her successor. “Good luck for your show tonight, my mom and dad are going. I tried to get them to take me, but it’s a school night and they want me completing my homework.”

“Thanks Lawrence,” Killian replied as he put the newspaper away in his bag, preparing for the lesson. “And mate, your parents are right, you do have your English assignment due on Monday,” he reminded with a smirk and turned to address the rest of his class. “Alright everyone settle down everyone, we have a lot planned for today’s lesson beginning with your mid-term results. I have to say you all did me and yourselves proud so well done,” Killian revealed, giving out the papers he had marked. Seeing how happy his students were to see their results stood as a reminder why Killian began teaching in the first place. He was actually making a difference in their lives, especially the students whose work improved considerably with Killian’s help. 

That was the main reason Killian had reservations about moving to Maine. He loved teaching, especially at that school he had worked at for nearly four years. Killian knew that if he and Nicola did decide to relocate together, his colleagues and students weren’t exactly going to be pleased to know he was leaving. Being the caring teacher that he was, Killian didn’t want his students to think he was letting them down. 

“Now, I hope you all did the reading I set for you because we’re going to start this lesson off with a class discussion,” Killian began, sitting on the edge of his desk with a book in his hands. “However, who would like to start the recap on the events of the four chapters? To help your colleagues who haven’t read them?” he offered, gesturing with his hands to welcome volunteers as he looked around the classroom. “Hmm? Alright Sharon go ahead.”  
“Well , when Jane and Mr Rochester reach the altar and are about to be married, one of the strangers watching the proceedings objects to the wedding, stating that the wedding can’t go ahead because Mr Rochester is already married,” Sharon began, she was a ginger girl who clearly loved the book they were studying. The rather intelligent student stood up at her table as she continued the explanation Killian asked from her. “His wife of fifteen years, Bertha is insane and Mr Rochester keeps her locked away and she’s basically the ghoulish sounds Jane hears earlier in the story. Jane is the only one who doesn’t know about the woman and Mr Rochester takes Jane and the wedding guests to meet Bertha to the room where she’s hidden to see why he kept her secret. That she’s violent as well as crazy.”

“Excellent, that’s a perfect account of the wedding, well done,” Killian praised with a smile, unaware of the slight similarities between his life and the book. He too was married while being in love with another woman. However, unlike Mr Rochester, Killian had no idea of his real life or that Emma even existed. “Like anyone would be, Jane is heartbroken and locks herself away in her own room before deciding to leave Thornfield despite Mr Rochester’s apologies and offer of a new proposal in France. Using the book as evidence why do you think that is? Yes, Jonathan?”

“Basically, Jane believes that she’ll be nothing more than Rochester’s mistress while Bertha is alive.” The boy replied as Sharon sat back down. This was how the English lessons dedicated to the reading material tended to begin. With a discussion on the chapter Killian gave them to read as homework. “We learn that Rochester was pretty much made to marry Bertha by his father over in Jamaica but wasn’t told of the fact her family had a hereditary mental condition. He only finds out when shows signs of madness during their marriage.”

“Great, that’s just what I was expecting to hear. I think it’s fair to say that the Rochester is as messed up as they get,” Killian joked, getting a few laughs of agreement from his students. They really did enjoy their lessons with Killian, he made English fun compared to the English teachers before him. “Yes Ashley?” he asked seeing another student raising her hand.

“Mr Jones sir, I think we need to clarify that it was the dream Jane had of her mother convincing her to leave Thornton that eventually made Jane decide it was right for her to go,” Ashley pointed out, glad to see her teacher was impressed by her observation. 

“I was hoping someone would point that out, because it brings me to our subject of discussion for today,” Killian clapped his hands together as he stood up from the desk. He then went over to the whiteboard, writing down a few points for his class to keep in mind while he spoke. “Bronte clearly states that Jane was conflicted in her decision to leave. Do you think she was too brash and should have stayed given what she learnt about the man she loved? Leaving Thornton would be risky for her and even Jane experienced doubts about finding another man to love her like Mr Rochester,” he explained, writing down the relevant quote to support what he was saying. “Should she have tried to understand Mr Rochester’s perspective? Was he justified in keeping the secret of Bertha from Jane? Or did he deserve have Jane run out of him? I’ll leave that for you to discuss. Let’s hear your ideas.”


End file.
